His Keigosensei
by xSadistxFujix
Summary: //Birthday fic for YaoiIsLove// AU: In which Atobe is the teacher and Jirou is his student and they find a better alternative to tutoring sessions. sensei/student smut fic, rated M


_First off this is a birthday fic for my friend __**YaoiIsLove **__(Happy Birthday! ^_^) and at her request I wrote a sensei/student smut fic which became uh… long one-shot. –laughs- I hope everyone enjoys it, nya!_

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

_Don't forget to read and review and wish __**YaoiIsLove **__a happy birthday! _

_-_

**His Keigo-sensei**

* * *

-

Jirou yawned, settling down in the chair and laying his head over his arms, eyes drooping. He was _tired_! It wasn't fair that his kaa-san and tou-san had hired a private tutor so that he could catch up on school. It was _summer_. That meant he was supposed to relax and _not _go to school, not--not go to school but have extra classes!

Pouting, he covered his head with his arms and stared down at the table. It was too bright and normally that wouldn't be a problem but the room was literally _shiny _and that really distracted him from sleeping!

Yawning again, Jirou scratched his head and looked around. Where was his sensei? Just because he was rich didn't mean he could be late! Jirou wanted to get out of here and go sleep, maybe even read some manga and eat Strawberry Pocky before he did so, too.

"Ore-sama is late because ore-sama was busy." Stated an arrogant voice from behind him and Jirou briefly wondered if his mind was being read before deciding that the thought of that being possible was just _silly _and turned around in his chair only to blush.

Jirou had seen pictures of him before, of course—who hadn't? This was Atobe Keigo the heir to the Atobe throne of the education world! If there was one person in charge of education all over the world, everyone knew that it would be Atobe Keigo as the chairman.

The blonde eyed him. He was tall, probably about six feet tall, while Jirou was only 5'5, having grown a mere inch in the last two years. Atobe's silverish-purple hair was neatly styled and he had a perfect tear shaped mole underneath his right eye (which were a dark grey-blue) that Jirou just wanted to poke at to make sure was real.

He walked over to the table, head held high, with a regal aura surrounding him. Atobe set his bag on his table, crossing his legs gracefully.

Jirou narrowed his eyes slightly. This person was too conceited. "I didn't know that sensei was supposed to be so cocky."

There was a thick silence as Atobe stared at him and Jirou just tilted his head, looking over at him with an innocent nature, coming across as if what he had stated was a serious statement.

Atobe raised an eyebrow and gave a small shake of the head in amusement. At least this kid had a backbone unlike some of the others he had taught. But—then again—this boy _was _from Hyoutei.

"Are we going to start, Atobe-sensei?"

"Hai, take out your books."

-

"How were those extra classes, Jirou?" Gakuto asked, a slight smirk on his face.

Jirou rubbed at his eyes, pouting over at his friend. "They were fine, Atobe-sensei was a better teacher than I thought he would be but… my vacation was ruined because I had to study! Mou…"

"That's what you get for sleeping in class!" Gakuto glanced over at the window and swung his bag over his shoulder. "I'm going to the library, I'll see you later, Jirou. Ja ne!" he ran off and Jirou nodded, giving a small yawn.

His eyes shot to Gakuto's back. "Wait! Why are you going to the library? You hate reading!"

"I've got to return something!" Gakuto called over his shoulder, running into the building and Jirou was left staring curiously after him.

"Where's Mukahi off to now?

Jirou turned and smiled over at his friends Shishido and Ootori as they walked over, Shishido's long, brown hair flying a little through the air. "The library," Jirou answered, starting off back to the school.

"But Mukahi-senpai hates the library." Ootori stated in slight confusion.

"He was probably lying so that we wouldn't find out what he's _really _doing." He scoffed. "Che', lame." Jirou merely shrugged. "Did you hear about the new sensei? All the girls have been squealing over him like some celebrity."

"Really?" Jirou questioned. "Who is it?"

Shishido gave a lazy, one-shoulder shrug. "Haven't caught his name but he sounds like an arrogant asshole to me."

"Shishido-san! You shouldn't curse, at least not at school!" Choutarou scolded his senpai lightly and Shishido blushed but gave a slight nod, falling back to walk next to his partner.

Jirou eyed them, smiling.

"Anyways, we're in his next class. Not looking forward to it, that's for sure. And I also don't like that new librarian; he seems sketchy to me, Oshitari something, I think? He's Kansai, I believe."

The blonde laughed a little as they walked down the hall after putting their shoes away. "You're just full of complaints about the staff, aren't you Shishido? Is there someone you _don't _have a problem with?"

Shishido thought for a second before nodding. "Hai, Choutarou,"

Choutarou blushed. "Shishido-san, he was asking about the staff."

The older teen turned a light pink. "I know that… but…" he bowed his head and Choutarou gave a tiny chuckle.

"Its fine, Shishido-san."

"I'm going to class," Jirou stated, knowing that neither were paying him any attention before placing his arms around his head and walking down the hall to Class 3-C.

Gakuto was in Class 3-D while Shishido was in Jirou's class so he would be seeing the brunette within minutes, but he felt a little lonely walking down the hall by himself.

Shishido had Choutarou and Kami-sama knew when _they _would finally admit to being completely enamored with each other. He figured Gakuto must like somebody or being seeing someone secretly because the redhead had been disappearing more and more frequently, and lot of the time he said he was "going to the library" and he knew it shouldn't keep catching him off guard, but it did.

Was he perhaps seeing someone who volunteered in the library? And if so, Jirou wondered how they got away seeing each other in there; that librarian had the eyes of a hawk, and he was completely positive that those glasses were fake!

He understood why Shishido felt odd about that librarian, but Jirou didn't believe he was a bad person, he just didn't seem like it to him.

Gakuto obviously thought the same, having stood up for him once without even really having ever talked to him. Or, at least he was pretty sure that Gakuto had never talked to Oshitari… whatever his given name was.

For some reason the girls were all over him. Jirou himself just didn't get it. If he were them, he would be attracted to someone confident, yes, a leader, sweet, talented, someone who would spoil him rotten and let him sleep on their lap while probably dreaming about said person. Besides, blue hair never was his thing, he preferred a unique color; blue hair wasn't the most unique, silverish-purple hair, that was unique.

He briefly wondered about that thought, trying to remember if he knew anyone that fit the description, but at the moment he was too tired to think anymore.

So walking into his classroom, he yawned widely, covering his mouth with his right hand only to come to a halt upon seeing his new sensei.

The man was completely familiar…

"Akutagawa-kun," Atobe gave a slight nod, gesturing to desk almost directly in front of him.

Jirou looked around him to see the rest of the students filing in the room. "Atobe-sensei, I didn't know you were coming to work at Hyoutei."

Atobe merely raised a thin eyebrow. "Ore-sama wasn't aware that I was meant to tell you of that little fact."

The blonde blushed lightly and bowed his head. "Gomen, Atobe-sensei, I was just shocked is all at seeing you here. It was unexpected."

The heir couldn't help the small twitch of the lips as he watched the teenager stumbling over his words nervously and let out a small chuckle. "Its fine, Akutagawa-kun. If you would please take your seat."

Jirou smiled brightly. "Hai, sensei!"

-

"_Jirou… Jirou… Jirou… Akutagawa…"_

"Akutagawa-kun," Jirou jerked his head up as he felt a hard poke on his shoulder and looked up to see Atobe standing with his arms crossed, staring down at him. His cheeks turned a light pink and he brushed his hair from his eyes, giving a sheepish smile as he did so.

"Gomen, sensei… again…"

Atobe sighed, not understanding why he put up with the boy. It was the second time he had fallen asleep in the _period _alone, not to mention the two other weeks since they had been back at school.

"Akutagawa-kun," Atobe started slowly. "Ore-sama would like to see you after class."

Jirou nodded. "Sure, Atobe-sensei. I'll stay."

When the bell rang, the other students proceeded to leave seeing as it was the final hour of the day, but Jirou stayed sitting in his seat, feet winding themselves around the legs of the chair as he leaned forward and rested his head in his hand, sighing and staring at the space around him, waiting for Atobe-sensei to come talk to him.

He had to admit though that he didn't mind Atobe-sensei like Shishido did. At least he was used to him. In fact, Jirou found Atobe-sensei to be a good teacher; he could be very sugee!

"Akutagawa-kun," Jirou glanced up at the older man, eyes slightly wide as the silver haired man walked towards him after sliding the door shut. "Why is it that you feel the need to sleep in ore-sama's class? Do you not get enough at night or is ore-sama just boring you?"

"I don't think you're boring, Atobe-sensei! I just like to sleep. I thought you would've picked up on that by now. After all, you've been my sensei for a few months now."

Atobe gave a slight smile. "Ore-sama has, and normally ore-sama wouldn't allow any kind of not paying attention but…" his voice trailed off for a moment as the older man eyed him. "There is something about you Akutagawa Jirou-kun. Ore-sama isn't sure what it is, but it seems special, if only slightly."

Jirou bit his, blushing, not understanding why his heart gave a loud _thump _nor why his stomach felt as if they now had butterflies flying inside of it. "A—arigatou, Atobe-sensei. That… that means a lot coming from you… sensei."

Atobe stared at the sixteen year old for another second, dark blue-gray eyes taking in the blonde's sitting form, before clearing his throat and nodding. "You may go,"

Jirou smiled and stood, shouldering his bag as he walked to the door, only to be stopped by Atobe's voice calling, "Oh, and—Akutagawa-kun—ore-sama expects you to be here after school tomorrow and every Tuesday, Wednesday, and Thursday for more tutoring sessions."

But the blonde still couldn't completely loose his smile. "Hai, sensei, I'll be there."

-

The first two days of tutoring were basically the same. They consisted of Jirou falling asleep within minutes and the rest of the time was Atobe desperately trying to wake the teenager up only to find himself unable to, which shocked him to his core.

Atobe Keigo just didn't ever fail at… _anything_. It was written in his genetic code and Atobe had the tests to prove it (because he was so rich, he could do that, see?).

Sighing at his failure, he sat elegantly down in his chair and just proceeded to watch the blond, his lips parted only slightly as soft breathing and whispers escaped him as he snuggled himself into his arms.

Despite being only a teenager, Atobe had to admit that the boy was quite a person to look at—and his size only added to his appeal.

Cheeks turning a light red, Atobe turned his head away, telling himself that thinking about his students like that was wrong and improper, especially seeing as the boy had _just _turned sixteen not too long ago.

He glanced back over at Jirou only to glance away when he saw Jirou tugging at his bottom lip with his teeth, giving them a red color that made them look very… delectable.

Atobe groaned. This couldn't be good.

-

The next three days during the following week were similar and yet different. They were similar in the ways that Jirou was still sleeping and Atobe still couldn't help himself and continued to steal glances at the blonde teenager, and the thing that _was _different didn't help him in being able to control himself.

Whereas Jirou had always fallen asleep with his head on the desk, he now fell asleep and his head fell sideways, straight onto Atobe's shoulder.

Atobe could barely move for fear of Jirou's head slipping from his shoulder and falling onto the floor—or worse, his lap. And forget about breathing because whenever he did, he would get a strong whiff of the strawberry shampoo that he now _knew _his student used because _nobody _could eat as many strawberries as you would have to have that smell emanating from them.

He had to admit though, coming from Jirou it smelled nice, something akin to Angel Food Cake layered in sliced, ripe strawberries and whip cream—and not the cheap kind either.

No, absolutely not the cheap kind because that didn't fit Jirou. If he had to compare him to a cake covered in strawberries, Atobe would say that Jirou would be the most expensive in the grand shop run only by the most prominent pastier in the world.

-

Jirou gave a small yawn, eyes drooping closed as he raised his arms above his head and stretched. These tutoring sessions were throwing off his sleep schedule! Atobe-sensei knew this, and yet he insisted on them.

He pouted, wondering why. It wasn't like he was failing or anything, in fact he was certain that he had a better grade them some of the people who actually paid attention!

But he really couldn't bring himself to care all _too _much as he liked spending time with Atobe-sensei despite it being a bit… unethical. Atobe-sensei was fun to be around, and Jirou really didn't mind the fact that his heart did that weird skippy thingy or when his stomach seemed to be dancing the… crazy butterfly dance because despite if feeling odd, it felt… nice.

And Jirou liked nice.

Atobe had to stop himself from groaning out loud when Jirou's shirt lifted up to expose a small strip of milky skin. The teacher felt like grabbing the small body and stripping them of all clothes before burying his sure to be throbbing manhood deep inside the tight, little ass belonging to the teenager.

He frowned and shifted in his seat, aware of a rather… hard problem he now had. But how could he help it when such a delectable, young boy was next to him?

Atobe flinched at that thought. He sounded like some pedophile.

But wasn't that what he was? Here he was, a twenty-seven year old man having thoughts about a barely sixteen year old boy! That wasn't right in any sense and it didn't help that said boy was his _student_. A sensei was _not _supposed to have _any _sort of relationship with a student, romantic, sexual, or not. It just wasn't done. It was the number one rule.

He wasn't even sure if being Atobe Keigo could get him out of _that_.

"Atobe-sensei?" Jirou questioned quietly, lightly poking the man in the arm causing him to glance over in slight shock at being touched like that. "Are you okay? You look a little flushed. You aren't sick, are you?"

_Oh, I'm definitely sick_. Atobe said inwardly while outwardly he stated, "No, ore-sama is not, Akutagawa-kun," he gave a small smile and placed a gentle hand on the teen's shoulder. "No need to worry."

Jirou stared at him for another second before blushing and glancing away, wondering why the spot where the hand had been—that Atobe had now removed—was so warm.

Biting his lip, the blonde forced a smile on his face, heart still beating rapidly, and said, "I don't think I'll fall asleep during this session, sensei. No need to worry."

Atobe blinked, looking at him and he could swear that Jirou's dark brown eyes sparkled every time he so much as smiled. And to tell the truth, Atobe was rather fond at how they did so.

"That's good, Akutagawa-kun—"

"Why do you call me that?"

"Ahn?" Atobe asked him, a little startled at the question.

Jirou smiled slightly. "Why do you call me 'Akutagawa-kun'? We've known each other for months now. I think 'Jirou' is good." His smile widened.

Atobe gave a small nod after a second, also now smiling. "Hai… Jirou, ore-sama thinks that I can deal with that."

"Yay!" he clapped his hands slightly like a little kid and kicked his feet and Atobe thought it was absolutely _adorable_.

Swallowing tightly, he licked at his lips, another whiff of strawberries traveling up his nostrils and he closed his eyes as it filled his senses. His cock gave a twitch and he calmed himself, opening his eyes only to jump slightly when he saw that Jirou's face was a mere inch away from his.

"A—Jirou… what are you doing?" Atobe asked stiffly and Jirou cocked his head, an innocent puppy expression on his face.

Atobe wondered shortly whether he practiced that or not.

"I'm wondering if you're really okay or not, because you keep turning red." He placed a hand precariously close to Atobe's problem and leant up, placing his other hand on his forehead.

Jirou pursed his lips and removed the hand, setting it next to the other one and Atobe had to fight off a loud moan. "Hmm, I can't tell." He nibbled at his lip for a second before slowly leaning forward, grazing his lips against Atobe's forehead. He remained there for a moment and then pulled back, looking curiously at his sensei. "Well," he started. "You _seem _fine but you do feel a little bit warm, I—" he was promptly quieted by the feel of lips pressing firmly into his.

He stared wide-eyed at his sensei before his eyes began to flutter shut and he softly kissed back. Opening his mouth, he let the older man's tongue dart in to massage the top of his mouth and playfully fight with his own tongue.

Whimpering, Jirou applied pressure to the kiss, chest heaving as his sensei's hand found its way beneath his shirt, the other hand quickly and swiftly undoing the buttons.

His own fingers worked at Atobe's buttons, trying to undo them but he fumbled and messed up. Blushing, he turned his head away only to turn back to Atobe when he heard the slight rustling of cloth being dropped to the floor.

Head being pulled back into a rough kiss, Jirou was picked up around the waist and set onto Atobe's desk, Atobe stepping in between his legs which wrapped around his own waist and began to slowly undo Jirou's shirt.

Jirou moaned, hands gripping around the older man's shoulders, the hard muscles feeling normal underneath his fingers, like they were supposed to be there. "At—Atobe-sensei,"

Atobe blinked and broke the kiss, face an inch away from his student's. His student's. He had almost forgotten about that.

When the blonde felt the lips move away from him, Jirou opened his eyes and looked up curiously, lips slightly swollen. "Ore-sa—I think you ought to go, Akutagawa-kun."

The teenager frowned. "Back to calling me Akutagawa? And why?"

"This…" he searched for a word. "_Relationship_ is not appropriate for a sensei and student, Akutagawa-kun." Atobe answered, stepping away from Jirou.

"But," he bit his lip. "I don't mind if it isn't." His legs swung innocently from where he sat atop the desk.

Atobe's frown widened. "You don't know what you're saying, Akutagawa-kun."

"I do!" Jirou exclaimed, narrowing his eyes. "I'm not a child! I'm sixteen and I know what I want." He averted his eyes. "I wonder if you do…"

Atobe's own eyes narrowed. "Of course ore-sama does."

"Then what is it you want? Because… if you want me to leave… I will." Jirou stared at him, brown eyes wide and questioning, hoping that really wasn't what his sensei wanted.

The man sighed and shook his head. He couldn't believe he was going to do this but—"Ore-sama doesn't want you to leave."

Jirou smiled. "Good, because I wasn't really going to leave." The smaller boy grabbed the man's hand and gently pulled him back in front of him before leaning up and pressing a kiss to the side of the man's lips.

Atobe eyed him and then dipped down, their lips fusing together in a harder kiss. The man pushed Jirou back onto his desk, quickly removing the teen's school shirt and dropping it onto the floor. His hands played with the button and zipper of his pants, gently massaging the front of his boxers causing the young teenager to gasp at being touched like that.

He blushed. Was it supposed to feel that good?

Groaning at the sounds that were already escaping Jirou's mouth, Atobe wondered how someone hadn't picked him up before he had even gotten a chance to meet him. He growled lightly. But if anyone dare try that now, they'd have to be very careful of where they tread.

Jirou was _his _and no one else's.

Biting at his lip to stop from moaning even louder, Jirou shivered as the rest of his clothes were slipped free of his form and turned a dark red when he saw his sensei taking him.

Atobe leant down and applied soft kisses to the blonde's skin, stopping to tug on Jirou's ear with his teeth and whisper, "Beautiful," forcing his tongue through the teenager's slightly parted lips, he ran a hand down the length of his body, circling the base of the smaller, erect penis, enjoying the way it twitched slightly against his hand.

A moment later, there was the slight rustling of cloth being dropped to the ground, and Jirou glanced down, only to blush again when he saw Atobe's thick member standing to attention. His breathing quickened, knowing that soon, it would be inside of him.

He was slightly worried though that it wouldn't fit. Honestly, how could something so… _big _fit inside something so _small_? How could it fit inside of _him_?

Atobe's lips moved away from his only to start dragging his lips across his skin, stopping to bite at his shoulder, leaving a small bruise. Jirou glanced down at it and smiled as his stomach gave an odd flip and something told him that his skin was made for bruises left by Atobe-sensei's mouth.

Jirou gasped when he felt something intrude him slightly and he glanced down, eyes widening as he saw Atobe's lips pressed against his small entrance, tongue darting in and out of inside of him, licking at the ring of muscle located there.

He whimpered, not being able to help himself as he bucked lightly into the ministration being applied to him. Bringing his legs up, he wrapped them around the older man's shoulder, arching up, trying to give Atobe better access to him.

Atobe chuckled, sending a small vibration through him causing Jirou to shudder and moan loudly only to bring up his to cover his mouth. But before his hand even touched his mouth, he glanced back down at Atobe and dropped it back to his side, giving another loud sound of pleasure when Atobe fisted his hand around his cock and slowly began pumping him.

Removing his mouth, Atobe brought his free hand up to Jirou's lips. Jirou eyed them before slowly taking them into his mouth, sucking and moistening them thoroughly.

The heir smiled at the sight of his student spread out before him on his desk, his manhood throbbing, ready to be buried in the teenager's tight ass which was already puckered and swollen, waiting in anticipation to be fucked completely.

Which, Atobe certainly planned to do so, along with this making a memorable first time for his student.

His student. It was wrong to be doing this with someone his age, let alone his own student, and yet, Atobe really couldn't bring himself to care at the moment. Jirou was too beautiful, a perfect sight. His blonde hair fanned out around his face, brown eyes innocently wide and glazed over in lust, chest rising and falling quickly, penis dripping with pre-cum.

Atobe felt another stirring in his stomach and tugged Jirou further down his desk so that his ass was situated on the very edge and removed his fingers from the boy's mouth, bringing them down to circle Jirou's tight entrance. After a second, he pushed the first finger in partially, moving it around to get Jirou used to it a bit before thrusting it in to the knuckle. Jirou flinched only slightly as Atobe wiggled it around inside of him

Entering the second finger, Atobe scissored them, stretching him so that it would be easier for the teenager to accommodate his length, before exploring Jirou's hot cavern, seemingly searching for something.

Jirou's breathing hitched for a short second and Atobe removed his fingers, smiling. Hovering over the teen, he placed a soft kiss on the boy's parted lips and told him, "This _will _hurt a bit." Jirou nodded, already having known that.

Gripping his own hardened cock, Atobe guided it towards his student's waiting entrance, gently pushing in until the head of it was enveloped inside of the tight heat. Jirou winced slightly at the intrusion, but otherwise welcomed the momentary addition to his body as Atobe moaned quietly, not allowing himself to be any louder.

Entering the rest of the way, he stopped again, giving Jirou time to adjust. When he saw the boy give a nod, he removed himself almost completely and drove back in, slightly harder and faster. Jirou moaned, his pleasure mixing with slight pain.

Atobe raised the teen's right leg over his shoulder, pushing the other one up against the owner's chest, pulling his stiff penis from Jirou and then thrust back in, the small boy gasping when his sensei hit something that caused his stomach to tighten slightly and sparks of pleasure to shoot down his spine.

"Neh—sensei… do that ag—again." Jirou mewled, arching into Atobe when the teacher smirked and removed himself, only to thrust into the tight ass harder, hitting the boy's prostate who screamed slightly, moving his hips into the older man's.

"Sensei…" Atobe tested the word lightly, leaning down to place his lips next to Jirou's ear, forcing himself further into the teenager who whimpered. "Ore-sama kind of likes the sound of that title on your lips during sex. Say it again,"

"Sensei…" he moaned, eyes closing as his head tilted back, gasping when Atobe drove into him harder and faster, going deeper inside of him.

"Again,"

"Sensei," Jirou whimpered, thrusting up into him as Atobe slid in and out of inside of his tight ass.

"Again," Atobe groaned at the sound of the teen's wanton sounds.

Jirou panted. "Atobe-sensei," his voice breathed between pleasured gasps of breath. His stomach began tightening and he felt something begin to stir

The teacher let out another sound, the boy's voice sharpening his desire for him as Jirou began to convulse beneath him, the tightening of the boy's walls over his aroused member beginning to bring him to completion.

"Again,"

Atobe thrust into him harder, each time hitting his prostate, whines and moans of pleasure filling the sounds of his ears as Jirou writhed beneath him. The feel of the small body moving against his did more for him than it should.

He removed himself and Jirou whined, lips pouting. "Sensei," the teenager's head rolled back and he arched up off of the desk, liking the full feeling that his teacher's penis inside of him created.

Taking Jirou's own throbbing cock in his hand, Atobe pumped the weeping length, enjoying the thankful sound that Jirou let escape from his parted lips as he gasped for breath.

"F—harder," Jirou demanded and Atobe obliged, pulling himself free from the boy's ass before thrusting back in, the sixteen year old screaming in pleasure.

Atobe really hoped that there was no one outside or else they would surely wonder what was going on. Not that he really cared at the moment, but he knew he would later.

Atobe continued to fuck Jirou, moving harder and going deeper until he was hardly pulling out of the tight, swollen ass, Jirou screaming and writhing beneath him while Atobe's hand continued to grip and tug at him.

His walls began clenching and his stomach tightened, his breathing picked up and Jirou threw his head back, thrusting into Atobe's cock, wanting more, wanting him deeper inside of him.

"F…fuck," the teacher cursed, not taking the time to be surprised at himself. He never cussed; it was for plebeians, but he really couldn't help himself…

A moment later, Jirou came, shooting his cum onto their stomachs. His mouth opened wide, and he screamed out his sensei's name as he was filled with the man's white, hot seed, giving him a larger full sensation.

Atobe held himself above the small boy on the desk, as to not crush him and smirked lightly down at the blonde. "You're a screamer,"

Jirou giggled. "I guess I am,"

-

Jirou bit his lip as he stood outside the door, peering into the classroom, waiting for the bell to sound for this class to end. He sighed impatiently and bounced on the balls of his feet. Why did classes have to be so long? He wanted to see Keigo-sensei!

He smiled and gave a small giggle, leaning back against the wall. Jirou had never thought he would ever in a million, billion years date his _sensei_! But he was, and he had been for the last month and a half. He could honestly say that he was falling for the older man.

The smile disappeared to be replaced with a frown. But if anyone ever found out, that could potentially be bad for the both of them, even if Keigo-sensei _was _an Atobe. In fact, it might make it worse since he's an Atobe. After all, Keigo-sensei was the heir to the education board of Japan.

He spun around as the door was slid open and the kids from the class started walking away, talking. Jirou eyed them for a second before walking into the classroom and closing the door after making sure that they were alone.

Atobe raised an elegant brow. "Jirou-kun? What are you doing in ore-sama's class?"

Jirou grinned childishly. "I came to see you! I missed you." The teenage boy walked over to him and placed his hands on Atobe's well defined muscles leaning up and attempting to kiss him but Atobe turned away.

The blonde pouted and blinked. "No kiss?"

Atobe shook his head. "No kiss, ore-sama has class, and… don't you have a class?"

Jirou shook his head, smiling innocently. "No,"

The teacher stared at him and then sighed, shaking his head. "Well, ore-sama still _does _have a class, so—"

"And I'm not leaving until you kiss me!" he commanded, grinning and bouncing lightly up and down.

Atobe groaned. The boy looked too cute for his own good doing everything he did. He sighed and gave in. "_One _kiss, Jirou,"

"Yay!" he cheered, wrapping an arm around his older boyfriend's neck and pulling him down, lips already parted as Atobe's mouth sucked at his tongue. The sixteen year old moaned, hands roaming over the man's chest to tug at his belt and—

"Hide," Atobe stated, pushing the blonde beneath his desk.

Jirou glared, lips jutting out into a large pout, but stayed silent as a group of students walked into the classroom, taking their seats and whispering quietly to each other as Atobe let out a small breath of relief.

That was just too close.

For the next half an hour, Jirou was stuck beneath the desk by himself and beyond bored. Stupid class had to ruin his time with Keigo-sensei! No fair!

He couldn't even sleep it was too uncomfortable and that was almost impossible!

After another minute, Atobe sat down in his chair and Jirou was left staring at his legs, blinking slightly and sighing. He was bored and he wanted to do something, but what could he…

A small, sly smirk overcame his face and then it turned into a full out grin. Inching forward, Jirou eyed his sensei's crotch before slowly reaching out.

Upon feeling something touch his upper-inner thigh, Atobe froze and stared down at what he was writing without seeing it. Damn that boy, what was he doing? He shifted slightly a moment later when the gentle rubbing of Jirou's finger on his leg turned into a full massage of his now hardening member.

Jirou… he couldn't be doing what Atobe thought he was doing… ne?

He felt small finger's quickly and quietly start to undo his belt. Yup, he was definitely doing what he thought he was doing.

Glancing down at the innocently smiling boy, his heart gave a small leap and he sighed. He couldn't do anything. Though he would never admit it out loud, that young teenager had him completely wrapped around his finger.

His pants were unzipped and his shivered unnoticeably when Jirou reached a hand into his boxers, trailing smooth fingers over his velvet skin before gripping it and gently freeing it from its confinements.

Atobe shivered as the cool air hit him.

"Sensei?" Atobe looked up, slightly startled to see one of his students in front of him.

A finger outlined small designs along his length and Atobe forced himself to remain calm.

"Fujita-kun, what is it?" he was proud to announce that his voice _barely shook_. But the look on his student's voice showed that he had noticed whatever shake his voice did have.

"I'm not quite sure I understand this." He showed the man the problem.

"Ah yes," Atobe licked at his lips, trying to keep his voice steady as a tongue circled the head of his cock, licking it up and down, playing with his slit. Jirou hummed, sending vibrations down his arousal and Atobe let out a small, choked moan, getting odd looks from the students in the room.

The student in front of him look slightly uncomfortable and wished to just go back to his seat, but Atobe had began explaining what he was doing and had no choice but to listen.

Jirou smiled around him proudly and took as much of his boyfriend's thickness into his mouth as he could and sucked, tongue gently playing with a throbbing vein. Atobe gave a stiff nod as the boy walked back to his seat and tried to look as if he were concentrating on his work when all he could really concentrate on was his sixteen year old student sucking him off.

His lips were soft and smooth against him and he wasn't at all ticklish, but the boy's breathing against him sent goosebumbs erupting over his body.

Atobe clenched his fist to keep from reaching down and forcing more of him inside of Jirou's wet cavern.

Jirou bobbed his head faster and Atobe twitched, toes curling slightly as Jirou gripped his pants before moving his hands up to inch beneath his shirt.

Shuddering slightly, Atobe let out a long breath as he felt his balls begin to tighten as Jirou's mouth sucked at him faster and took more of him in, gagging only slightly from the strain it put on his throat.

Atobe's breath quickened and he couldn't help it as his eyes closed tightly, his stomach twisting itself into knots. Not a moment later Atobe came into Jirou's mouth, his hands clenching over the arms of his chair.

Swallowing the seed, Jirou licked up the last, the familiar taste creating a happy feeling in his stomach as he pulled away, now replacing the softened cock back within its restraints and redoing his boyfriend's pants before sitting back with a content smile, waiting for the class to be over.

Ten minutes later the class was over and Atobe had walked slowly over to the door, locking it so that no one could come in. He turned around to see Jirou crawling out from underneath his desk, smiling innocently once more as he looked at his teacher.

"Jirou," Atobe stated quietly, crossing his arms.

"Yes, Keigo-sensei?" Jirou asked like the good student he was.

Atobe's lips twitched. "Undress,"

Jirou looked at him curiously. "Eh?"

He let the small smirk on his face. "Undress,"

"But…" Jirou looked at the door, slightly scared. "I've a class," he took a step forward only to stop when Atobe shook his head.

"You aren't going to be going to class for the rest of the day, Jirou." Atobe took an almost predatory step forward.

Jirou whimpered, now regretting his choice to give his boyfriend a blowjob in the middle of class. "But Keigo-sensei, I'll get in trouble and—"

"Undress," he was interrupted and Jirou pouted, quietly obeying as he began to remove his uniform.

Atobe took in the sight of his young boyfriend stripping, cloth after cloth falling to the floor before he kicked it away and stood completely naked. Atobe merely raised an eyebrow and Jirou sighed, silently and carefully falling to his knees, wincing at the coldness of the ground.

He snapped and smiled when Jirou said, "Sorry, Keigo-sensei,"

"Jirou-kun…" he slowly walked a circle around the teenager. "It's time for your detention."

Jirou bit his lip and pouted. "Hai, Keigo-sensei,"

"Stand," Jirou stood. "Good, now walk over to the wall, face it, and spread your legs." Jirou did so. "Further," Jirou glanced over at him before placing his hands on the wall and spreading his legs as far as he could without falling. "Good," Atobe walked over, grazing a finger along the ridge of his spine, coming to stop just before his ass.

After a second of eyeing Jirou, Atobe brought a finger to his entrance, only touching it slightly before pulling back and saying, "Your ass is already puckered and eager, Jirou. Do you really want ore-sama so much?"

The blonde said nothing and instead opted to just glance at him, lips still placed in a pout. "Answer,"

Another minute passed before Jirou nodded and said, "Of course," there was a small smile on his face and Atobe had to fight from letting one grow on his own face.

"Ah," Jirou heard clothes began dropping on the floor and bit his lips, heart beginning to pound heavily in his chest. He gave a shudder when he felt something poking at his bottom. "Do you want ore-sama to fuck you ruthlessly?"

Hair falling into his face, Jirou bowed his head and nodded as he was backed up straight against the classroom wall. "Say it," his sensei stated quietly, teeth nibbling at his earlobe.

Jirou blushed. "I—I want you to fu—fuck me ruthlessly."

Atobe smirked against his skin and pulled apart Jirou's cheeks, thrusting into him quickly a second later. Jirou gasped, head tilting backwards to rest on Atobe's shoulder. "Your ass is so _tight _Jirou," he whispered, aware of the quick breaths that Jirou was taking in. "It's absolutely _perfect_."

"Keigo-sensei…" the teen moaned wantonly, ass moving back into Atobe's crotch.

"What do you want Jirou? Ore-sama doesn't read minds." He slowed his pace and Jirou whimpered, pushing even harder back into the older man.

"Kei…Kei-chan, you… you know what I want." Jirou groaned a little impatiently as he was pressed harder into the wall before Atobe removed himself completely and spun him around, lips attacking Jirou's mouth in a rushed kiss.

Jirou kissed back just as hurriedly, tongue being bitten at and teeth knocking against each other as he wrapped one leg around his sensei's waist, arms winding their way around his neck.

"Say it, Jirou," Atobe commanded, barely pulling away from the kiss, gripping the leg that wasn't around his waist and raising it over his arm.

"I—I want your cock fucking my tight, hot ass as you slam me… against the wall, Keigo-sensei," Jirou breathed out only to yelp loudly as Keigo drove into him, the teen's back smacking against the wall.

Atobe gripped the teen's lithe hips as he thrust in and out of Jirou's entrance, the small boy whimpering in pleasure as he bucked up into the fucking. While his pulsing cock slid in and out of him, Atobe continuously slammed him lightly against the wall so that a few sparks of pain would enter his lover's pleasure, but nothing that would hurt him too much. Jirou was too precious to hurt, but thankfully it didn't seem the boy minded as he arched his back off of the wall, chest heaving against his.

"H—harder, Keigo-sensei! Please!" Jirou begged, rolling his hips onto the large dick forcing it's way inside of his tiny hole, stretching him wide against the wall.

Atobe pushed in harder before pulling completely out leaving Jirou whining in disappointment and then give a loud scream of pleasure when he drove back inside, hitting his prostate, sending his body convulsing around him.

Fingernails digging into Atobe's back, Jirou leaned down, taking an erect, hardened nipple into his mouth, scraping it along his teeth as he continued to moan, a slight pain appearing in his back from how he was continuously being fucked into the wall.

Atobe took Jirou's abandoned cock in his hand and began to tug none-too-gently, but this only caused Jirou to give another short scream as Atobe's penis hardly left him at all before thrusting in just as roughly as before, if not rougher.

Jirou's walls clenched tight around Atobe's manhood as they moved against each other, moans and screams falling from Jirou's lips while Atobe whispered and smirked at his young lover.

Gripping his hips even harder with one hand and pumping Jirou's throbbing cock in the other, Atobe grunted as Jirou's legs somehow seemed to spread to give him better access to his desperate, puckered asshole, the feel of it stretching around him being one he rather liked.

Lips attaching to each other's, Atobe began walking backwards, falling into his chair so that Jirou impaled himself on his manhood. Throwing his head back, Jirou gripped his boyfriend's arms, raising himself up before quickly lower himself onto the erect cock, forcing it completely inside of him.

Jirou mewled as he continued to ride his boyfriend, his own penis bobbing up and down against Atobe's stomach with his movements. He continued to convulse around him, head falling to Atobe's shoulder as the other man took his hips again and forced them down onto his lap, harder and faster.

A moment later Jirou came, spilling his seed onto their stomachs but instead of halting his movements, he continued to ride his teacher, pushing their chests against each other's as he slid over Atobe's still aroused length.

Atobe moaned, his own head falling back as he thrust into the small boy, burying himself even deeper inside the already filled ass.

"Uh… Keigo-sen…sensei!" Jirou yelled as Atobe gave one final thrust into his tight hole, coming inside of the young teenager who collapsed on top of him, not removing his body from Atobe's now softened cock.

It was quiet for a few minutes as they continued to pant, sweat rolling down their faces and bodies.

Finally, Jirou shifted so that Atobe's cock was more comfortably positioned inside of him and cuddled into his teacher.

"Keigo-sensei," he whispered quietly. "I like the feel of you inside of me."

Atobe gave a small smile and gently combed a hand through the boy's smooth, blonde hair. "I like being inside of you."

Jirou blushed and bit his lips, brown eyes still slightly glazed over. "Will…" his voice trailed off for a second. "Will it always be like that?"

His sensei's eyes wandered across his face and then, he smiled. "I wouldn't have it any other way." Jirou smiled back at his Keigo-sensei.


End file.
